gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gundam Reconguista in G
Recongusta in 7? Am I the only one getting major vibes from Eureka 7, especially in the character designs? Rui Usagi (talk) 07:40, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Same here, also the G-Self looks like Exia. Ahead01 (talk)Ahead01 :The chara-designer is the same than Eureka 7 if I recall well. So.. HPZ - O.N.E. (talk) 10:37, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Cold Open? What does cold open mean? Turn A didn't use cold opens?--FortressMaximus #2014YearofMecha (Talk) 12:38, December 12, 2014 (UTC) A Cold Open is a short scene shown before the title sequence. Alkonium (talk) 14:32, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Is it good? I might want to give this a shot. So far, is it any good? Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 20:45, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Season 2? SPOILERS BELOW I feel there’s going to be a second season of this as the full moon ship is still a threat that everyone seems to have forgotten and there was no showing of the space colonies and unless they were all destroyed witch I doubt there will be more. If there is a second season, also there’s the meteor belt threat and possibly a mars threat even though that has been done in AGE. if there is a second season I cannot wait to see the G-self MK II or maybe form of Zeta G-self. (a transforming type G-self.) On a side note the G-self has made it into my top ten along with Wing gundam zero, Zeta gundam, Duel gundam, Strike Gundam, the Leo (yes I like the Leo is my favorite mass produced MS that was top dog for Guyver92 (talk) 15:35, March 27, 2015 (UTC)25 years in ac time line.) the Sazabi, RX-78-2(Got to love the first gundam). RX-78GP01-Fb, Nu Gundam (char counterattack version as it has the better funnels since they have built in generators.) I don't think there will be a second season, and with how disappointed I was with this show, I'm ok with that. I would assume the colonies have either left, or were destroyed. Unfortunately, this series was pretty poorly written, and there was a lot that we didn't see, or have explained for no other reason than there wasn't enough time, or bad writing. I think the Full Moon ship ended up just being forgotten in the mess that was this series, as all the people who were important on board had their stories resolved. I had really high hopes for this show at first, but as it went on, they were repeatedly dashed. We had characters that were introduced with no relevence at all, even some major characters that did little, mobile suits and armors that were hyped up and did little to absolutely nothing, and way too many things happened outside of episodes. The few homages or references to early series, such as the mobile suits in episode 1 or 2, and the final episode having the battlefield turn out to be Jaburo Base seemed like grasping at straws, and only served to remind me I could be watching a much better series. I was very excited to have Tomino direct another Gundam series, as I liked his previous Gundam shows, and I liked a lot of his shows that were not Gundam. However, G-Reco turned out to be a convoluted mess that wasn't only a bad Gundam series, it was a pretty lousy show in general. I have to say, between the two Gundam shows running right now, Build Fighters Try is the better show, and I really didn't want to be able to say that. Diseasicon (talk) 20:14, March 28, 2015 (UTC) i agree that it is hard to fallow but it does explain in several episodes that this series takes place 1014 years after the UC time line ended. they could have explained More of the history this is true but some of the things are more hear say then history as a lot happens in 1000+ years. I feel there is going to be a second series that will ether be a prequil or something like zeta gundam that will explore more of the things that were not reviled in the 26 episodes or a companion movie that will do this as there seems to always be a movie for this franchise.--Guyver92 (talk) 06:29, April 5, 2015 (UTC) The DOME-G Movie It anyone can help me to created the Gundam Reconguista in G: From the Past to the Future? The wiki was created by me from the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex. Retcon notes for G-Reco According to a podcast, Tomino has now placed Reco around 500 years after Turn A. Should this be mentioned in the page or not?--Gaeaman788 (talk) 04:51, March 12, 2016 (UTC) * Maybe in Note & Trivia section? --My girlfriend is a loli. 06:35, March 12, 2016 (UTC) * Yes the Trivia is good, because each time someone write that G reco take place after the correct century of turn a, it was replaced by universel century , the logic of FortressMaximus is "If it is after CC then it does not change the fact it is also after UC as CC is also after UC" and for me in that case we can say that G no reco is also after the after war and the after colony century. So as everyone doesn't want to say that "g no reco" is after "turn A" and so after the correct century in the synopsis let's go for Note & Trivia. Here's a link of a traduction of the podcast: Greco takes place around 500 yeats after turn a. -- Xanbie (talk) * Actually, it's because the person who keep add it is a sockpuppet of the user who is banned for adding BS. --My girlfriend is a loli. 14:27, March 12, 2016 (UTC) * I understand that we must not allow banned users to do change after their banned, but the change that FortressMaximus do(and the logic behind it) for keeping UC in the synopsis, when Tomino says that Greco is after turn A, and so after the correct century, doesn't make any sense for me. It's true that in the show we hear more about the UC than the CC, but the author says that the event take place after the correct century and so i think that we should write at least in Note & Trivia what Tomnino says. -- Xanbie (talk)